Performance of a gas turbine engine is directly related to the temperature of the combustion gases at the inlet to the turbine. However, while it is desirable to maximize rotor inlet temperature, inlet temperatures above 2000.degree. F. require the use of advanced super alloy materials which are generally not compatible with the mechanical properties of the rotor disk.